


Another Dragon AU

by OnceABlueMoon



Series: KHR Rarepair Week 2018~! [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dragon AU, Dragons, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Royalty, this is a silly little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: ‘’Kusakabe, I’m in love.’’





	Another Dragon AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IWP_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I don’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
> 
> Written for the [@khrrarepairweek](https://tmblr.co/mpKK8-RojM1AON4BCj4ic7A) Day 2 - Sky Day: Dragon AU | Royalty AU. I used all the prompts! :D
> 
> This is a gift to my lovely M-chan! <3

The birds tweeted softly at the edge of the clearing, the sun-dappled grass beneath the foliage occupied by two people.

It was not a strange sight, for Prince Enma often visited the woods, and Sir Hibari was no stranger to the dangers of adventure.

Today, however,  _was_  a special occasion, for the knight had caught the prince’s hand in his- to ask for his hand. ‘’Marry me, small animal.’’

A silence prevailed as the prince blinked up at the knight. ‘’I’m sorry, but I’m taken.’’

A roar sounded in the distance.

The prince nodded decidedly, softly patting sir Hibari’s hands, then letting his own fall to his sides. ‘’That would be my boyfriend.’’

A huge creature blocked the sun, his gigantic shadow falling over the clearing. Sir Hibari’s attendant, Kusakabe, let out a cry of surprise.

Sir Hibari studied the creature. It was as tall as the castle, burnt orange in colour, had four clawed limbs, and two huge, leathery wings stretched above its back. Its horns were a dark brown that went quite well with his scales, and his eyes were like molten lava, shifting like flames, glaring at Hibari as if to  bring the fire and brimstone to him.

It had also snatched up prince Enma, who was happily pawing at its scales. Carefully, the monster rested its snout against the prince’s red locks, before wrapping its claws around him properly, and spreading his wings. Just like that, the dragon flew away.

For a second, all Kusakabe could do was clutch his chest, for his poor heart was not made for such encounters. Thank the  Lord above that he had survived! Dio, Romario would  _not_ believe it, the next time they would visit prince Dino’s court!

Speaking of prince Dino’s court, they should actually be underway as of yesterday! Kusakabe looked at his charge, but-

Oh no.

Sir Hibari was staring into the sky, the direction in which the dragon and the prince had taken off. His breath was fast, his eyes starry, and- by the Lord! Was that a blush? Oh, yes! There was a blush staining sir Hibari’s cheeks!

‘’…My lord?’’

‘’Kusakabe, I’m in love.’’

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to squeal with me: this is my [Tumblr](https://onceabluemoonwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
